Talk:Main Quest: Yuga Kshetra/@comment-665902-20190617222803
For those to salt about Arjuna's final fight I saw a lot of party compositions, mostly arround taunt effects. You don't even need Poster Girl (Like I did) or even stack buffs in a servant besides Karna. Mashu alone can do most of the work actually as she carries two taunt skills (One with invul). The CEs will vary of how you build a party arround Karna, but is mostly either taunts or assisting Karna and any other DPS in the party. Poster Girl is a staple taunt effect but not heavily needed if you play along Mashu or weaker alternatives like Outrage among a few other options. Stargen CEs like Golden Carp Figure (Immediate resources) or 2030 (If you can keep the servant alive a few turns) can give you a start for any crit focused Servant or even Karna himself. The goal is to keep Karna alive WITH his guts available for the final turns if possible. Either stack buffs on turn 1 to then move Karna to the very back of the party, or just keep it as last servant. Use crits and single target NPs to chip away Arjuna (Ibaraki or Abigail can clear some of his buffs, Summer Raiko or Lalter can do huge crit damage, while some overcharged NPs like Summer Nobu can wipe one of his bars in one or two turns). Meanwhile, ANY servant with a taunt effect will sacrifice themselves so Arjuna only gets one attack on his turn once they die, avoiding any other attacks or buffs (Also applies with his NP). The invul pierce doesn't appear until his third bar, so you can use invul and evasion skills in any turns if needed. Keep on mind that many of your servants will die, but no matter what Karna must stay alive and with buffs. The start of his third bar is the most important turn as Arjuna will pull an incredibly busted, completely unavoidable NP that will clear your party (Much like Goetia's). In the best scenario front servants will die and Karna will enter to finish the job. But the other scenario (As happened to me) is to Karna survive alone with his guts as the last servant used their taunt on death to end Arjuna's turn. If you did it right, Karna with his boosts and any others you stacked (Can go from Merlin to Shakespeare depending of your Buster options, as well crit damage by Chiron if you used star gen CEs) and the potential availability of his NP (In part thanks to his default CE) will one turn kill Arjuna before has a turn to counterattack. Don't get me wrong. It took me a lot of tries and clutch to figure out the strats. But compared to previous fights in the game this is respectable due the position this Lostbelt puts us against. I prefer one big dragon ball boss like Arjuna over dealing with the several fights against Xiang Yu and his virtually unavoidable crit nukes.